The truth is that I never made you feel alive
by HollowHearts
Summary: [Marauders] In the wizarding world, Voldemort gains more and more power and he is about to plunge the world into the black. Even at Hogwarts, you can feel the rising power of the Dark Lord and trying to prepare for a war. Dumbledore sends out someone to spy on the Dark Lord and tell him about the next steps in the hope of bringing the Dark Lord to case.


_**The truth is that I never made you feel alive…**_

_A James Potter & Lily Evans FanFiction_

_**Prolog: The Rise of Evil**_

Slowly he slid across the cold, dark tiles of the estate, which he had chosen this time for the meeting of his followers. For those who didn't know it, it would look as if it was a meeting of a boss with his employees, but that it was not. Ever, almost floating, he slid towards hall where his supporters were already sitting on hot coals and waiting for him. Beside him on the floor wriggled a snake that never left her master from the side, almost as if she were a part of his life - which was true.

The gate, which blocked the entrance to the hall was opened by magic, and he entered. His followers bowed as he walked past them and sat on the chair away from the table. His snake slid up and down from the chairs of the following, watching everyone. Anyone who only moved once wrong, would have to believe in it. After all, this wasn't just any ordinary hearing, but those of the Dark Lord.

He looked at in the round until he discovered the person he always wanted to have in his collection as a pendant. His gaze rested on the person who had lowered his head, not to need to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord. "Look at who has still decided to join us." A chuckle went through the round, but the addressee praised the Dark Lord didn't look at. Lucius Malfoy elbowed him in the ribs and the boy with raven black hair looked up, however, wisely careful not to see in Lord Voldemort's eyes.

That some former Hogwarts students were Death Eaters, was known, but that even some still-Hogwarts students have joined the black clan, was unimaginable. The boy took a broken mirror unobtrusively out of the pocket of his robes and he saw into the face of his well-known headmaster, which winked at him confidently. Slowly he let the mirror slide back into his pocket and turned back to the speech of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord was at the end of the round, listened to the talk of his subjects and almost lovingly stroking his snake, which lay on the table before him. "We need to bring Dumbledore to fall." "Hear, hear. Then tell us, how you imagine this, Rodolphus." The Named dropped into his chair again and looked at his opponent, Lucius Malfoy, with a hated look. The banalities continued so, but on the face of the Dark Lord was a devious grin.

He stood up and immediately fell silent. Provocative Voldemort strode up and down behind his faithful followers. "Well, which one of you volunteered to kill Dumbledore?" Nobody made the decency to come forward, because that was the intention of the black magic wizard of all time. No one would come forward and thus he would choose the one who had the contract to eliminate Dumbledore.

"No?" He stopped, looked deceived disappointed, again by the round and looked into the scared faces of his Death Eaters. "Mulciber, how about you?" The called immediately raised his head, startled. Everyone knew that if they didn't carry out the command of the Dark Lord properly, they had to pay with their life, because Voldemort wasn't squeamish. "No? Then ... Lucius?" All heads writhed toward Malfoy, who looked at his master beseechingly. "M-master, I do not know if that ... w-would be a good idea ...!"

Voldemort went back and stood at the end of the table. "Why not, Lucius? You're afraid that you couldn't carry out the command, right?" Malfoy looked at Voldemort still scared. "N-no, master, I just thought you would choose someone else ... maybe a new one to do it." Voldemort looked at Malfoy and then he laughed loudly going on. The other Death Eaters joined in. "Lucius, and who ... would you determine, for example?"

The named looked around and his look rested on his seat neighbors. Then he looked back at his master, who smirked. He walked around the table and stood right between Malfoy and the new. "Good choice, Lucius. You're still worth for something." Malfoy smirked tortured and turned his eyes to the table. The black-haired boy sat expressionless in his seat, waiting for the result of his new master.

"Well, then we have our chosen one." The Dark Lord looked down at the jewel of his collection, which looked up at him with an icy look to it. "The meeting is over! Be vigilant!" A black cloud appeared and he was gone. Now everyone could sigh with relief and disappeared. The Chosen One walked briskly into the hall and sat on the hood of his cloak. A moment later he was already disapparated. Shortly after he was gone, another boy appeared who has maintained the same mystery. No one should know what they were. No one should ever get a wind of where they were when they weren't in school. With him it didn't matter, because he was in Slytherin, but the other was in Gryffindor and one of the infamous Marauders.


End file.
